Quick-coupling devices of the "cartridge" type are known that are designed to couple a tube in leakproof manner in a bore of a rigid element, where the coupling is in the form of a tubular insert comprising a tubular body possessing means for anchoring it permanently in the rigid element, and means for retaining the tube.
The tube retaining means are often implemented in the form of a washer having inside teeth, which teeth are raised by bending when the tube is inserted and tend to bite into the tube to oppose extraction thereof. When it is subsequently desired to disconnect the tube, a slide is pushed between the tube and the body, thereby enabling the teeth to be raised so as to release the tube.
Nevertheless, in practice there is a risk of the slide being pushed in accidentally, thereby causing the tube to be disconnected in untimely manner. Such an accidental disconnection can have severe consequences insofar as it leads not only to the appearance of a large leak, but also interrupts operation of the pneumatic component that was being powered via the coupling.